NÚMERO
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS de la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling solo la historia es de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Este OS pertenece a la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple de Harry en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de poner al NQV con todas las couples que más me gustan :3**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Número  
** **PAREJA: Harrymort  
** **RATED: M  
SUMARY: -  
ADVERTENCIAS: Romance. . Angustia. EWE. AU. Lemmon. Slash. **

* * *

**.**

 **NÚMERO**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus caderas dolían del fuerte apriete del cual eran presa pero así y todo no detenían ese movimiento salvaje suyo mientras rebotaba una y otra y otra vez más sobre aquel regazo, encajándose y empalándose a sí mismo de manera veloz, certera. De esa manera que uno solo conoce tras la inequívoca práctica, sabiendo ya no solo como moverse sino también esos puntos en los que no solo uno perdería la cabeza sino también su acompañante. Gimiendo sin vergüenza alguna porque ya no tenía caso alguno hacerlo. Hacía ya demasiado tiempo había caído. Demasiado tiempo desde que había dejado de luchar y solo se rindió a ello porque ya no podía contenerse un segundo más.

Siente como una mano abandona su carne tan solo para terminar moviéndose rápidamente más hacia el frente, justo donde su propia polla rebotaba pesada, completamente enhiesta y dura por el nivel de placer que se cargaba desde hacía _horas_. Porque sí. Había llegado allí hacía ya horas y, apenas después de una breve charla ambos terminaron saltando sobre el otro como ya les era habitual.

Besos que parecían querer aspirarle hasta la última gota de oxígeno.

Toques que conseguían con apenas un roce el hacerle quemar la piel.

Caricias y aprietes que lo ataban, lo marcaban.

Palabras, gemidos, susurros. Jadeos. Silbidos.

Sonidos que hacía que su piel se erizase y sus sentidos se pusieran tan alertas que a veces creía sería capaz de escuchar un alfiler caer.

Tenso, siempre expectante. Siempre anhelante de sentirlo, oírlo, tocarlo más. De oler el aroma que la fusión de sus cuerpos provocaba pasado un tiempo. El olor del sexo, de lo prohibido.

El olor de su peor pecado pero su mayor placer a la vez.

Allí, entregándose en aquella habitación no importaba quienes eran fuera.

Sin importar el **número** de personas a las que traicionaba con tales encuentros ni mucho menos los tantos seguidores que se sentirían tan asqueados como traicionados de saberse lo que entre ellos tantas veces ocurría.

No. No importaba. Ni siquiera aunque una vez todo terminaba ambos se sintieran tensos por el incierto porvenir porque tan solo hacía falta un mísero paso en falso y...

Dientes se clavaron fuertes sobre su delicada y pálida piel de su clavícula y él solo pudo gritar en respuesta ante la renovada ola de placer.

Dedos se envolvieron firmes y ya sin burla sobre su necesitada polla y él podía saborear el placer que se avecinaba, sintiendo el característico nudo en su estómago y la tensión que comenzaba a azotarle el cuerpo casi rayano al dolor. Sintiendo como todos los sonidos desaparecían y como su visión se nublaba mientras aquella gruesa polla de su amante se clavaba firme, dura y expertamente en él una y otra vez hasta dejarle balbuceante, delirante. Embriagado a tal punto que ya no sabía que hacer para poder llegar al fin al placer cuando, finalmente sucedió, sus bolas se contrajeron rítmica y dolorosamente por la carga largamente contenida mientras sentía el líquido espeso pasar por el tronco y salir por la punta de su sobre estimulada polla. Sus sentidos volvieron de golpe, maximizados por tales sensaciones, haciéndole sensible hasta al más mínimo roce y suspiro de aliento contra su caliente y sudada piel mientras que su cuerpo se rendía a aquel más que esperado y bienvenido relax post coital.

Satisfecho. Tal y como siempre que corría a aquel encuentro clandestino. Aquel encuentro tan prohibido que a veces deseaba morir a volver a caer en é que no podía evitar.

Lo había entendido hacía ya mucho. Aunque nadie jamás lo entendiera. Ellos estaban más ligados de lo que cualquiera pensara por aquel estúpido destino.

Odiándose por caer pero a la vez sabiendo ya que aquello siempre había sido algo inevitable.

Estaba marcado. Y no solo por la profecía.

Estaba marcado por él.

Él era suyo. Su enemigo. Su horrocrux.

Su amante. Suyo y solo suyo.

Dos golpes más que su amante se hundió hasta el fondo de él lo hicieron estremecer antes de gemir al sentir aquel líquido caliente una vez más recorriendo y llenando con calidez lo más hondo de su ser.

 ** _Tal y como Voldemort lo era de él._**

* * *

.

 **25/9/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado y comenten a ver que les ha parecido.**

 **Besos y cuídense, ok?**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
